Foul Beast Vampire
Information Location: West Wing, Monster Pit (1st Floor) Appearance: Huge, fat, 12-foot tall troll, with stitched-together body parts and a monsterous face. Attack Damage: 15 - 25 - 37 - 38 Speed: Above Average Health: 3000 Repelled by Crucifix: No Hits to Kill: Cane: 225 Cross: 60 Revolver: IMMUNE Flintlock: 22 Musket: 18 Chalice: 2 Punch: IMMUNE Stake: 7 Machine Gun: IMMUNE Description This huge hulking bru te will attack you as soon as you drop down the hole in the center of the West Wing Monster Pit room. The pit you fight him in is fairly small, and he's fairly big, so there really isn't much room to maneuver in this battle. You've got enough space to keep just out of his reach by constantly moving, but you'll never be able to get more than a few meters away from him. This pretty much cancels out the slight speed advantage you have over him. You can't get very far away from him, so you'll constantly have to run around a lot to stay out of his grasp. Fortunately, on the sides of the pit are small openings that you can run into, which the Foul Beast Vampire is too big to follow you through. These openings lead to a side tunnel around the monster pit that contains stakes and health kits. You can run here to replenish your health and supplies. You can also hide in here to avoid the Foul Beast Vampire's attacks, run out to strike him, then run back inside to hide from his counter-attack. If you're using a ranged weapon such as the crucifix, flintlock pistol, or musket, then you can just stay in the tunnel out of the boss' reach and shoot him until he dies. Strategy Unlike the other Vampire Bosses, the Foul Beast Vampire is vulnerable to some physical weapons. Small caliber weapons such as the revolver, machinegun, and fists don't harm him, but he CAN be hurt by the flintlock pistol or musket. It takes a LOT of shots from either to bring him down, though. Like the other bosses, the Foul Beast Vampire can also be killed with the chalice, stakes, crucifix, or silver cane sword. However, he can survive much more damage than the previous two bosses you faced in the East Tower. It takes 60 blasts from the crucifix to kill him, which can be tedious and impractical. It's virtually impossible to kill him with the cane sword, because you would have to get up close and hit him about 225 times, and there's no way to avoid getting smacked by him if you fight at close range. The chalice or stakes are your best bet. If you have the chalice, this fight will be over quickly, as it still only takes about 2 splashes of holy water to bring the boss down. It takes a bit more time to beat him with wooden stakes, and you'll have to stab him 7 times to kill him. If you use stakes, the same rush in, stab him, then dodge back tactic you used against the previous 2 bosses works fine here. Notes You won't need to hunt down and stake the Foul Beast Vampire after you beat him. Instead, he'll just kneel over dead after you deliver the final blow. Take the key he drops to open the door leading out of the pit. Category:James´s enemies Category:Vampires Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists